


Hearts Will Be Glowing

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky x Reader. Bucky and the reader have feelings for each other but are both too nervous to admit it until they get some coaxing from fellow Avengers who decide to take matters into their own hands. CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Will Be Glowing

“No, Nat, I do not like likeeeee Bucky. We’re friends,” you said exasperatedly, your eyes fixed down as your hands worked at untangling a strand of stubborn Christmas lights. Nat sat across from you on the floor, working on her own strand. She wasn’t the first person the pester you about your feelings for the bionic soldier, but she was the one who seemed to be flustering you the most.

“Friends can still have feelings for each other, Y/N,” Natasha said sagely with a small smirk. “Which is clearly the case here. We all see how you look at each other when you don’t think the other is watching. And Bucky goes out of his way to talk to you! He doesn’t do that for anyone other than Steve.”

You tried to fight a smile on your face but couldn’t help the leaping feeling in your chest. “No he doesn’t,” your murmured, the corner of your mouth turning upward. You didn’t know why, but you had felt a natural gravitation toward Bucky when he first came to the tower. You just chalked it up to your Hufflepuff-ness, your dedication to making others feel self-assured, optimistic and supported. You would grudgingly admit, however, that those toned muscles and gorgeous eyes may have provided a catalyst for the initial attraction as well.

While you denied Nat’s claim, you secretly had to admit that there was some truth in the statement. When you really thought about it, Bucky did spend a lot of time with you. You would go hang out at the Strand and wander through the shelves for hours until you were both ready for some coffee and a movie at home. You loved training against him, loving when it would eventually turn into play fighting and he would spin you around while you laughed. You liked how you would sit in the park together, staring up at the sky and sharing headphones while you talked about the things that kept both of you awake at night. 

The problem was that you didn’t want to get your hopes up for something that wasn’t there. You did like Bucky, you liked him a lot. But you didn’t want your own heart to get broken and you also didn’t want Bucky to feel guilty or wrong if he didn’t feel the same.

You looked at Nat, whose smirk was even more pronounced now, and let out a groan, flopping down onto your stomach as Nat rubbed your back.

“Nat, why does it matter how I feel about him,” you cried out from the floor. “Even if I liked him like that -” you broke off, sitting up suddenly and staring at Nat; her expression changing as she recognized the distress in your face. “Even if I did, how could I even bring that up to him? Or even dating? Nat, he’s got way too much shit on his plate with his PTSD and anxiety … and if he doesn’t like me, you know he’d feel guilty or upset thinking that he was doing something wrong and I don’t want to do that to him. And I don’t want to wreck things with us.”

Natasha’s expression softened as she looked at the intensity in your gaze. “Hon, I promise you, we wouldn’t be pushing you two toward admitting your feelings for each other if we thought it was going to be a bad idea. You’re really good for Bucky and not just with letting him open up … you help him to be free and to really show him that he still can have a good life. You give him hope,” she said with a smile, putting an arm around your shoulder as you dropped your head onto hers.

“Thanks, Nat. It’s just, OK, you all obviously know I like him. Congrats. But if you’re saying he likes me …” You placed your chin in your hands. “Can’t I just wait for him to make the first move?” Your mind flashed and you couldn’t help but feel butterflies as you thought of Bucky and you alone together, his awkwardness endearing and oh so sweet as he expressed how he felt. Just the thought of your lips meeting had you smiling.

“Well, you know he’s sure as hell scared of how he feels too and doesn’t know what to do… but I have it on good authority that the boys are coaching him and that it’s go time tonight at Stark’s Christmas party.”

“WHAT? WHAT’S THAT MEAN?!” You yelled, anxiously tugging at your hair as you fell back face down on the floor again. “I’m getting too old for this stuff, Nat.”

Nat tugged you upright with a laugh. “C’mon, kiddo, you’re young, you’re beautiful, you’ll be just fine. Just got to the party, have a few drinks with him and see what happens.” She winked mischievously. “You never know, Christmas is a time for magic, after all.”

“Shut up, Nat,” you grumbled with a laugh. You two both set to work on the lights, a small smile breaking over your face as the thought of Bucky’s lips on yours flashed through your mind again.

-

“Bucky, we would not all be in here if we thought this was a bad idea. Y/N is totally into you and you’re into her. You just have to tell her! C’mon, Christmas is the best time for romance, women love itttttt.” Clint playfully shook Bucky’s shoulders while he remained seated, anxiously running his hands through his shaggy brown hair.

Bucky’s cheeks were red but he remained resolute. “We’re just friends, guys. She doesn’t like me like that.”

“Well do you like her like that?” Tony quipped, looking up at Bucky from the floor and batting his eyelashes cheekily.

Bucky clenched his fists and the sound of whirring metal filled the room for a second before Steve stood up, placing a calming hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Relax, Stark. Buck,” Steve said gently, his blue eyes fixed on Bucky’s. Clint and Tony exchanged a knowing look – once Steve took their side, it would be almost too easy to get Bucky to listen to him. “Clint’s right. We all see how much happier you are when you’re with Y/N.”

“And we all can see you checking her out when you think she’s not looking,” Tony muttered, unable to resist himself as he giggled.

“DAMN IT, GUYS!” Bucky yelled out, silencing the room. His anger was gone as quickly as it came, his expression changing to sadness as he nodded slowly. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I just … yeah, I like her. She’s nice and she’s cute and really funny … she makes me feel like, like I can be normal. And she’s a great listener… but how do I tell her how I feel? And what if she doesn’t feel the same?”

Clint smiled up at Bucky. “Man, trust us, she likes you. Like I said, we wouldn’t be here if we didn’t think so. You hang out with her, you make her laugh, you’ve got that rugged hipster thing going on … she likes you.”

Bucky bit his lip, looking at Steve for confirmation. Steve chuckled and nodded. “She’s a great girl, Bucky. Just ask her out.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Look, soldier boy, I’m not normally this nice, but you two are actually very cute together.” He clapped Bucky’s shoulder affectionately. “Just hang out with her tonight at my party, have a few drinks, see what happens. Just be honest with her. And if you’re waiting around for a perfect moment, you won’t find it. Just find one that feels … right.”

A small smile flickered on Bucky’s face as he nodded.

Steve turned to Stark, an expression of bemusement on his face. “Wow, Stark, that was surprisingly heartfelt and mature. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Tony stood up, brushing imaginary dust off his shoulders. “I’m a man of many surprises, Cap. Now c’mon, Buck. Let’s get you all dappered up for Miss Y/N, yeah?”

Bucky swallowed audibly but nodded again. “Thanks, guys. I’m … I’m really gonna try to tell her how I feel tonight.”

His smile grew as his three friends applauded and turned to the closet to start helping him prep.

As Bucky stood while the guys chattered, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of your lips pressing on his.

-

You finished applying your deep red lipstick and looked in the mirror, satisfied with your appearance. You had on a lightly sparkled, silvery off the shoulder long sleeve and a pleated skirt that matched your lipstick. You were sliding on your dark heels when Natasha, Wanda and Maria popped their heads in your room. “OWWW OWWW,” Maria cried out as you rolled your eyes and laughed.

“Oooh, Bucky won’t be able to keep his hands off you, Y/N,” Wanda said with a grin.

You stuck at your tongue but couldn’t help but ask: “You really think so? It’s not too much, is it?”

All three of them shook their heads adamantly, with Natasha chiming in, “You look stunning. He’s going to love it. Just remember, have fun and be honest with him.” You nodded with a deep breath before grinning mischievously at your friends. “Can we do a shot before we go?”

As a bottle of vodka emerged from your desk, Maria led a toast. “To Y/N and Bucky finally getting together and making all our seasons bright.” You couldn’t hide your giggles this time as you took your shot, the right amount of fire you needed to get yourself out there and hopefully, into Bucky’s arms.

-

You got there before he did, grabbing a craft beer from the fridge and meandering over to where Sam, Pietro, Natasha and Bruce had just started up a game of pong.

“Holy shit,” Pietro blurted out as you came into his line of focus. “Y/N, is that really you??” You smiled as you flipped him off but went to hug him anyways. “Yes, it’s me, Piet. I can look hot when I so choose,” you said with a laugh. Before Pietro could answer, you turned to Natasha. “I call next ups.”

Bruce nodded grimly. “You’ll get it. I haven’t done this since college.” Natasha chuckled and you leaned back against the counter, watching for the next ten minutes or so and Bruce was right – they did get destroyed. You realized you had finished your beer and turned toward the kitchen, only to freeze when seeing the back of Bucky’s head.

Natasha sensed your hesitation and nudged you gently. “Nothing’s changed, Y/N. You look amazing and he likes you a lot. Now go get him.”

“Do I have to?” you whispered jokingly, laughing as Natasha rolled her eyes and shoved you harder. “I’m going, I’m going.”

You made your way into the kitchen, heart racing as you grabbed another beer and nearly dropping it as you felt strong hands grabbing around your waist.

“LADY Y/N, YOU LOOK UTTERLY REGAL!” Thor swayed a little on the spot and you couldn’t help it, you burst out laughing. “Oooo, somebody hit the booze a little hard at his pregame, huh big guy?” You said soothingly, patting his large bicep.

“It is no matter!” Thor said dismissively, waving a hand that already had a glass of some Asgardian liquor in it. “MERRY CHRISTMAS, EARTHLINGS!” He sauntered off and mid-laugh, you shifted your gaze and saw Bucky staring at you from the kitchen island table.

“KEEP IT COOL,” you shrieked inwardly. “It’s just Bucky, so you like him, it’s all gooood.” You waved happily as you went over toward him, trying to not ogle him but it was hard. His maroon dress shirt sleeves were rolled up, his long hair was gelled slightly – still messy, but somehow more polished than usual – and the blue in his eyes was even more pronounced as he smiled at you. “Hey!” You said, sliding up onto the bar stool next to him and swinging your ankles. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m gonna need a partner for pong in a few minutes, do you want to play?”

Bucky nodded his eyes fixed on yours. “Of course.” You smiled and sipped at your beer – taking a longer pull then usual to try to steady your nerves a bit. You both sat quietly for a second before Bucky spoke. “You look great, by the way.”

You tried to keep your smile from splitting your face in half and teasingly poked at his chest. “Aw, thanks Buck, you too.” You suddenly noticed his empty hand and gasped dramatically. “Bucky, it’s Christmas, where is your drink?! C’mon.” He chuckled as you surprised yourself, boldly grabbing his metal hand with a grin and leading him into the kitchen. Before you could even ask him what he wanted however, you heard a yell that only belonged to Tony Stark.

“HEY LOVEBIRDS, YOU’RE IGNORING CHRISTMAS LAW RIGHT NOW!” You both looked at each other confusedly and back at Tony, watching him roll his eyes and gesture to the ceiling. You looked up and couldn’t believe it. Clint had perched perfectly on top of the kitchen counters in the corner and was holding out a pole above your heads. A pole with dangling mistletoe.

You turned back to Tony, mouth agape slightly with a smile of both shock and awe at the lengths your friends were going to make sure this ship sailed tonight. You didn’t even want to look at Bucky’s expression but you forced yourself to. His cheeks were starting to turn red, but he was smiling like you. “Well, uh..” you began. Bucky moved slowly toward you and you returned the movement, your heart threatening to leap out of your chest.

“Can’t break Christmas law right?” he said quietly, his eyes flickering to meet yours shyly. As his blue eyes locked on yours, you felt your fears melt away; reassured by the light in his gaze and the way your bodies were moving toward each other. “Absolutely not,” you murmured happily, your own cheeks heating up as you both smiled. You took another step closer, your mouths dangerously close and then it was Bucky who sealed the distance, his hands framing your face gently while his lips crashed into yours, your own hand sliding up to rest firmly on the nape of his neck. When you both finally broke apart for oxygen, you both gazed at each other before both giggling happily as everyone in the living room clapped and yelled out. You kissed him again, your lips landing lightly on his. You pulled apart and he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, sending warmth flooding throughout your body.

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile,” he blurted and you wrapped your arms around his neck, gazing up at him adoringly. “Me too,” you whispered, your voice shaking with adrenaline and unbridled excitement. “So, can this be a regular thing?” You added hopefully, biting your lip before he slid his arms tentatively around your waist.

“Y/N, believe me, nothing would make me happier,” he said, his own voice shaking a bit and you both laughed, bringing your foreheads together before your lips met once more.

You were both eternally grateful that you had finally listened to not only your friends, but your hearts.


End file.
